1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments described herein relate generally to security systems and, more particularly, to a control system, a security system, and a method of monitoring a location to prevent unauthorized intrusion into a location.
2. Description of Related Art
At least some known security systems include a plurality of sensors to detect various conditions within or proximate to a building. The sensors are often coupled to a control panel or other control system that generates one or more alarms when the sensors are triggered. The alarm generation often includes automatically notifying an alarm monitoring company and/or a law enforcement agency. The control panel is typically configured to generate an alarm when any one of the sensors is triggered. In such a configuration, a false alarm rate may be high. For example, if one of the sensors is inadvertently triggered, the control panel may generate a false alarm. If the law enforcement agency is notified and responds to a false alarm, the building owner may be required to reimburse the law enforcement agency for the costs of the response. As such, false alarms may be disruptive and/or costly. Accordingly, a need exists for security systems and/or control panels to reduce false alarms while maintaining a high level of intrusion detection.